


The Crowned Prince

by svirius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Maids, Original Universe, Royalty, Servants, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svirius/pseuds/svirius
Summary: Madelyn Evan Porter is the middle child of a poor family that lived in a town called Grimsby. Despite his difficult upbringing, he has blossomed into a fine young man. At the age of sixteen, Madelyn receives a letter from the Castle - signed by the King himself. He is offered a job to work at the Castle, taking care of the crown prince. Will Madelyn decide to stay with his struggling family, or leave them in hopes of giving them all an easier, brighter future? And why does the prince keep looking at him the way he does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original work that i've had in my mind for a while. i can't guarantee a constant updating schedule, as i am posting the chapters as i write them, but i will try my best to update often as possible. this will include a bit of dubious consent (not entirely, and in the end, everything is consensual) so if that makes you uncomfortable, do not read!

The week had only just begun and it was already just as hectic as ever. Madelyn had been rushing about, trying to go about the day's errands with an over-hyper toddler on his hands.

I know what you may be thinking: Madelyn?? But that's a girl's name! And to that, I, Madelyn Eden Porter, reply to you, "fuck off you sexist prick." 

I must admit, being a boy with what most people consider to be a girl's name is difficult sometimes. I mean, girls are treated bad enough already and to be a boy who is treated the way sexist people would treat a girl is both disrespectful and stupid. But alas, that is the way things are.

My brothers, of course, loved to tease me about my name - in fact, they are the only ones I don't mind doing so. I know that they just mean good fun when they say something on the lines of "Oi! Girls don't hit people!" But this is perfectly understandable seeing as how during those times I _am_ most likely beating at least one of them up. It's not my fault though, in fact, I blame it entirely on my two oldest brothers, Percy and Seth. It's just playful sibling rivalry. For example, Percy once referred to me as an angry kitten due to my easily riled temper. His black eye didn't fade for a week.

I grew up in a somewhat large family who lived from paycheck to paycheck in our small cottage on the end of town, rented from our lord (no not Jesus, why would he even need money?). Things were often tense when the time to pay rent or taxes came around, but for the most part, we were happy. I was the middle child, though there was a large age gap between my two older brothers and three younger siblings. Well, almost three, I should say. My mother is pregnant with my third - and hopefully, last! - younger sibling.

My family in all consists of my father, my mother, my two oldest brothers (they're twins) Percy and Seth, me, and my three younger siblings, Penny who is three, Daniel who is one and a half, and Poppy, who has yet to be born.

My father is often not around, usually working late hours on the field for our lord. Our lord was a whole other problem. He was granted this land - consisting of a dirty and noisy town he decided to call "Grimsby" and if the name itself doesn't give you a hint to how horrid it is to live there, then picture this: a small town that rests on the edge of a large cliff. The skies are constantly grey and the soot from the workshops only darkens it further, making it difficult to breathe easy. There is only one church and our lord made himself the priest - which I'm still not convinced is entirely legal but what am I able to do about it?

Our lord owns an estate house not far from the middle of town and it is the only place on his land where you can find green grass and running water indoors. All of the peasants (and some of the less favored vassals) are forced to walk a little more than 3,000 yards and back to collect water from the village well.

Our town is actually relatively small, and with a _whopping_ two hundred people living there (note the sarcasm), I'm constantly surprised that our lord has managed to fuck things up so badly.

Anyway, enough about that selfish bastard. Let's get on to the good stuff, like why where I am right now.

Due to my parent's problem with money, which had only gotten worse since mother had to take maternal leave because of the soon-to-arrive baby, I was at a loss for what to do. Percy and Seth were usually gone during the day - almost as long as father - trying to get jobs, and mother, who got horrible morning, midday, and night sickness was always resting in her room these days. That left me, a small sixteen year old, to take care of the babies. Thankfully, Penny was old enough that I didn't have to watch every single movement she made which helped a lot because little Danny boy made up for more than her share of mischief.

Now that I'm older, I often found myself swamped with housework, between laundry, cooking, and dusting I hardly do much else, and all with a gurgling baby on my hip. My wavy blonde hair came down just over my shoulders, though you couldn't ever really tell because most of the time I had it tied up with a bandana to keep it out of my face while I made up for the role of housekeeper. Today I wore my blue apron over my loose, washed-out jeans and blouse. It was currently covered in patches of flour and peas (Danny never _was_ easy when trying to get him to eat his vegetables, but I didn't really hold him for it; they're disgusting!). Considering my state, I'd like to think that my exasperated sigh was justified when, just as I caught the screeching, soaking wet and naked toddler (ugh, bath days), a knock on the door sounded through the cottage.

"Danny," I scolded, scooping up the wriggling child, "that is quite enough out of you, young sir. Don't make me through Mr. Bunny out the window again." This got the baby to stop all acts of resistance and, huffing, I made my way towards the door. I wrapped Danny up in the quilt that hung over the small living room sofa and stuck his pacy into his mouth before forcing a smile and opening the door.

"Oh, what do you want?" I asked, face dropping into indifference immediately as I recognized the caller.

Thomas Harwires.

I had an immense dislike of the boy the very first day I met him in the playground in kindergarten all those years ago. He had been taller than most of the kids there, which wasn't hard to do considering we were all 5-6 years old. I still remember how angry I got at him when he started making fun of my hair and clothes. Now, it wouldn't even make me bat an eyelash, but I was known for my easily triggered temperament when I was younger and I had very much not appreciated being made fun if the very first day at school.

When I got home that day I let out all of my tears into my mother's chest as she stroked my hair and consoled me in her low, soothing voice.

"It's alright, darling, I'm sure that boy didn't mean anything too spiteful towards you,"

I looked up, a betrayed look spread across my face, which was now a blotchy red with tear tracks going down my cheeks, dampening my shirt. "He did too, momma! He said I looked like a little girl!"

"Now, now... is being compared to a girl really all that bad? After all, I used to be a little girl once, "

"Of course not, momma! But he certainly said it meanly. And then his friends laughed at me an-and then he pushed me off the swing." I sobbed.

"Oh, dear. Hush now, sweet one," she murmured, wiping my tears with her pretty lace handkerchief. "That wasn't very polite of him, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," I stated plainly.

"Well, perhaps he just wants a friend." She suggested, rocking me in her lap carefully.

"He has friends."

"Hmm... Maybe he likes you? Sometimes little boys are taught that they aren't allowed to show their real feelings for people, and so they are mean to little boys and girls when they actually are quite fond of them."

At this I wrinkled my nose, "ew, momma, that's gross."

"What's gross, my love?"

"Thomas doesn't like me, I mean, we're too young for that sappy love stuff! And besides, even if I might look like a girl, I'm a boy. And boys can't like other boys!" I stated this clearly as if surprised my mother could be so silly to say such a thing.

Instead, my mother chuckled, "Of course they can, sweetheart. And girls can like girls, too. Or you can like both or neither."

I sighed and shook my head, exasperated. "Whatever you say, momma, but Thomas still doesn't like me. And I don't want him too either." I decided.

A few years later I would realize that boys did love other boys, and that I was one of them. And unfortunately, my mother was also correct about Thomas. Who, while it was his turn in a game of Farmer in the Dell during recess, Thomas chose me as his wife, bent down, and kissed me! Now, I knew I liked boys, but I did _not_ like Thomas for many reasons, and I hit him on his head, breaking the kiss, before tackling the brute to the ground and hitting him repeatedly in the stomach and chest. The boy had wheezed and before I could land a satisfying blow to his nose I was pulled off of him, still kicking, by my older brother Percy, Seth doing the same to Thomas.

He wasn't hurt terribly, as he was still aggravatingly taller and stronger than I, but I was sent home to my parents for a stern talking to nonetheless. My mother had been sure to tell me that, while it was wrong of Thomas to just kiss me like that, I was not to resort to violence unless absolutely necessary.

His insufferable cocky demeanor hadn't left him to this day, and he hasn't left me alone since. Of course, there was no more assaulting, but he constantly borderline harassed me anytime he saw me pass by while doing errands.

And now, the git had the nerve to show up at my door.

"Hey, sweetie," Thomas was leaning up against the door and leering down at me. I readjusted Daniel on my hip and huffed, "what do you want, dickwad?"

"Hey, that's not how a lady should talk, and in front of the babe, too." He tisked and shook his head at me, "it would do well for you to learn some manners if you want to get yourself a husband."

"Thank you for your problematic advice, Thomas. Now, would you kindly tell me why you've decided today was a good day to darken my doorstep?" I say sweetly.

"Unfortunately, I am merely a messenger this time," he reaches into his uniform and takes out a letter containing the lord's wax seal.

I reached out to take it when he pulled back, waving the letter just out of reach, "ah, ah, ah. You know, I was wondering why the lord might be addressing a letter to you, and then I noticed that a great many of the parcels I am to deliver to today are of a similar fashion."

I narrowed my eyes, fully intending to kick him right where it hurts before being forced to listen to the oaf's monologue when an excited shriek came from the toddler of my side and Daniel grabbed the envelope from Thomas. I gasped, delighted, maybe this kid wasn't such a terror after all.

"Well done, Daniel," I praised as I rescued the envelope from damp hands, turning and walking towards the kitchen table.

"Oh, come on lovely, you know I was going to hand it to you eventually-!"

I kicked the door shut on the way in.


	2. Chapter 2

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked over the letter. After placing Daniel on the floor to play with his teddy, I sat at the table, examining it. _Perhaps I should wait to open it until father gets home..._ After all, people don't just get letters from the Castle and if it's important my father would probably understand the politics a bit better than me...

Then again, I've never been known for my self-restraint so...fuck it.

I broke the seal and pulled out the parchment written in fancy calligraphy. I couldn't help but feel some apprehension regardless of my curiosity; it is a rare occurrence for the Castle to have any direct contact with peasants such as my family, and when they do it is only to raise the taxes or to pass a law restricting some aspect of our freewill.

Still, I was curious.

_To: the Porter Family,_

_Greetings,_

_It may or may not have to come to your notice that in the next coming year, my son, the crown prince, will reach the age to court and rule. This being said, there is an unimaginable amount of work that must be done during that timeframe. For the upcoming months and the foreseeable future, there will be a great many parties in which royal families from all branches, statuses, and neighboring countries will be visiting our land. In light of this information, I am sure you all feel obligated to offer your services. And, as a result, we, the Council, have decided to hold an Assessment for those who are bodily able to work during this time._

_Consider this a requisition for your services._

_The following trades are needed, but not limited to:_

_Carpenters and masons, weavers, shoemakers, cooks, stable boys, and minstrels._

_As for qualification, all taxpayers and/or the taxpayer's children are obligated to respond. Only those who are incapacitated, under the age of fourteen, or are otherwise unable to work must bring proof of their trade/medical condition and will be relieved of attending._

_The Assessment will take place in a fortnight at noon at your lord's estate. Endowment will be granted based on your work and shall be discussed _after_ appraisal. Those who pass will then be assigned their positions and should expect an immediate send off to the Castle for training._

_Thank you,_  
_The Council_  
_by way of Lord Adley of Grimsby_

I looked over the contents of the paper a few more times to assess the situation. My father would not have to go, and neither would my mother. Danny and Penny were far too young to be sent off, thank god. But that left the question: what of me and the twins?

I felt a strong urge to go to my mother and see what she made of it but decided against it. She gets quite weak with pregnancies and it would only serve to worry her. After all, if the Council requests it, there is little we could do to change it. I decided not to think of it now and stuffed the letter into my apron pocket, hidden. Perhaps if we didn't respond, they wouldn't miss us. After all, there are many other families out there who weren't so hard for help. I pushed down the guilt that I felt at that selfish thought.

♠—♣—♥—♦—♠—♣—♥—♦—♠

The sun had already set by the time my father and brothers returned for supper. I silently prayed, just like every night, that perhaps Percy and Seth had found a job. It still boggled me to think that people had not yet hired the two strong, healthy, and able boys. Then again, work had always been scarce with how little pay and benefits people were willing to snatch up in an instant these days.

I was just serving the soup I had been stewing all day into their respective dishes when they arrived home. Our cottage wasn't crowded, but with the three men's tall forms, the room looked much smaller.

"Hello father, how was work?" I asked, sounding far too chipper. Damn. When he turned to face me he was frowning.

"Did we receive any post today?" He implored instead and I froze.

"Uhm... No, why do you ask?" I lied. I untied my apron, draping it over the sink for me to wash later, and brought the tray of dinner to the table to cover my nerves.

Percy and Seth were quick to sit, I honestly don't understand how hungry they're able to get between breakfast and the big lunches that I pack for them every day.

Father stayed quiet as I placed the dishes and I escaped into my parents' room to fetch my mother. The hallway was dark but in a cozy way, a single gas lantern sat on a small table in the corner and it emitted a soft yellow light that bounced off the greying walls. I knocked lightly on the door in case she had fallen asleep. Her soft voice carried through the crack in the door:

"Come in,"

The door opened with a long creak and I winced. I had to fix that soon.

"Supper is ready, mama. Father and the twins are home," I said softly, increasing the flame in the light beside her bed a bit more so as to see her a bit better.

"Thank you, darling. Here, come sit with me for a moment," she patted the space beside her.

I eagerly crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against her. She chuckled and started stroking my hair. I let out a sigh and let myself relax for a few minutes.

"I hope that the two little ones weren't too much trouble today," mother said. My memory was suddenly assaulted by the sounds of toddler shrieks and maniac laughter. I winced, "they were fine..." Luckily will all of the energy they used that day, both went to bed without much fuss.

She sighed, "I remember when you were just a wee one. Such a sweet little thing when you wanted to be, but with the lungs of a banshee and the temper of Ares himself." I giggled but felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"I suppose some aspects still haven't changed..."

"Hey!" I laughed and she pinched my cheeks.

"I'm only teasing you, sweet one," and she laughed as well before turning somber. "I must admit, when I look at how mature and responsible you've become, how handsome, I can't help but think of the day you will marry and go off to have your own family one day." She voiced.

When I pulled back to look at her, her eyes were glossy with nostalgia and kept tears.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, a horrible habit of mine that I knew she hated but always forgot and did it absentmindedly whenever I was nervous.

"I would never leave you, mama!" I insisted, "and heaven knows Percy and Seth are going to live here _forever_ because nobody will ever want to marry them-"

"Hey!" Seth.  
"We heard that!" Percy.

The twins shouted indignantly from the other room and we collapsed in laughter.

I grew serious then, "no, really, mama, I wouldn't ever leave you. I'm going to stay here to take care of you and dad and the kids forever!" I promised. My breath hitched when I remembered the letter and I hoped she didn't notice.

She chuckled fondly and cuddled me to her chest in a tight hug as I wheezed. She sure had a lot of strength for a woman thirty-nine weeks into pregnancy. I told her as much, causing her to tickle-attack me. I shrieked, before covering my mouth for fear of waking the children.

A knock at the door granted me mercy and my mother answered, "come in!" My father opened the door quietly, wincing at the resulting creak. He walked over to the bedside, his boots creating heavy comforting footsteps on the dark wood floor.

He bent down to mother and kissed her, "how are you, dear?" he asked softly. I know that my parents love their large family, but father always feels a bit guilty at causing my mother's illness, even if it was indirectly. After being together for almost twenty years, my parents still loved each other just as much as they did on their wedding day. Not many children were able to say that about their parents, so I thought myself particularly lucky because of it.

Father ruffled my bangs before helping my mother up, "c'mon kiddo, let's eat,"

♠—♣—♥—♦—♠—♣—♥—♦—♠

Percy and Seth were halfway through their second helping when my father had brought it up.

"There's been some talk around town as of this afternoon," he started and I had frozen in my seat.

"Something about the help at the Castle," he paused and glanced at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Oh really, dear? What about it?" My mother asked, tearing his attention away from me.

"Lord Adley is having an Assessment in the name of the Council before the month ends. The Castle seems to be short in help in consideration for how busy it will be in the time before the prince's crowning-"

Percy scoffed, "poor things, whatever will they do when they don't have anyone to wash their precious silk knickers after those _taxing_ parties,"

"Percival!" Mother scolded.

Seth and I snickered behind our hands. Percy was always the one to speak freely at the table like mother and father. I was considered too young for it to be proper and Seth usually tended to prefer listening, though, if it was a topic he was passionate about, he would put in his two cents. I admired him for that. I had always had a difficult time not saying whatever came to my mind. I didn't mind it too much, in fact, I thought it to be one of my strong points. It's better than being inhibited, anyway. And since I was smaller than most, I could still hold my own in an argument. However, in those cases, it also helped that I was quick on my feet...

"I'm just saying, mother, those wastrels and their false sense of entitlement can prance down here on their fancy little ponies and kiss my-" he yelped suddenly, reaching down to rub his leg where he was kicked. Father glared at him disapprovingly.

"I think we can all agree that the Council could be more... lenient, it does not mean that we should ignore what laws we _do_ have working for us." Mother advised, "don't you remember the trades act? Laborers like your father don't have to work from sun up to sun down anymore."

Percy sighed, "with all due respect mother, you're missing the big point here. Just because you're forced to deal with something unjust, it doesn't mean rulers like lord Adler are suddenly great people just because they now let their workers get more than three hours of sleep a day."

"I understand, dear, but it will prove helpful for you - for _all_ of you," she looked around the table at us kids, "in the future to remember that, no matter what difficulties you are made to face in life, you always have the power to be content and humble."

Percy obviously disagreed but had apparently decided that that was enough politics for the night. Internally, I sighed in relief.

♠—♣—♥—♦—♠—♣—♥—♦—♠

Later that evening found me washing the dishes. Out of all the chores I had to do, this was my favorite. There's something so therapeutic about it... it might have to do with the fact that, besides when I'm sleeping, it's the only form of free time I really have. Ah, well.

I had just dried and put away the last dish when I remembered the letter. With wide eyes, I quickly searched around the kitchen for my apron, soon spotting it lying innocently over the pantry door. Slumping in relief, I reached in to retrieve the envelope but stopped short when I realized that the pocket was empty.

I gasped, "no, no, no..." I murmured. I got on my knees and started searching under, in and around the cabinets, I had just gotten through searching near the oven when my father's voice drawled behind me;

"Looking for this?"


End file.
